This invention relates generally to connectors, and, more particularly, to an electrical connector assembly for allowing the removal of a printed circuit board without first having to remove the stingers from the printed circuit board.
Printed circuit boards used in a network setting frequently must be removed for repair or for replacing various components. Because designs in the prior art require a direct interconnection between the stinger and the printed circuit board, these designs frequently require removing the stingers before removing the printed circuit board may be removed. However, this process is burdensome because of the added time required for removing the stingers, and possibly other components. Furthermore, removing the stingers every time the printed circuit board must be moved places additional wear on the connection.
Thus, the ability to remove or repair a printed circuit board without having to remove the stinger is desirable because otherwise, any repairs made to the printed circuit board would result in having to first remove any stingers which requires additional time. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system which allows a printed circuit board to be easily removed without having to first remove the stinger from the assembly.
The present invention overcomes the above-described problems in the prior art by providing an electrical connector assembly which provides for the easy removal of the printed circuit board without having to first remove the stingers. The assembly comprises a female connector which is fixably mounted on a first printed circuit board, comprising an electrically conductive body defining an interior, and having a first and second end. The female connector has printed circuit contacts coupled to the second end for making contact with the printed circuit board. The present invention further comprises a male connector comprising an electrically conductive body defining a general profile for being mated with the female connector, and which also includes a stinger conduit for making electrical contact with a stinger. Overall, the assembly of the present invention overcomes the disadvantages in the prior art by allowing the printed circuit board to be removed from said assembly without having to first remove the stinger from the male connector.